paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie
|voiced = Rhona Cameron |name = Bonnie McGee |room = Bonnie's Gambling Den |int_name = bonnie}} }} "Bonnie" McGee is a British Gambler and the ninth announced character for PAYDAY 2 and the tenth to be released. Bonnie is the second female heister added to the game, and the first free one. Bonnie was unlocked on the Hypetrain event on March 1, 2015 and was released March 15th during the Spring Break event. Background Description Bonnie grew up in Glasgow, Scotland, United Kingdom, during the Thatcher Era. The working class was put under significant pressure by the Conservative reign, and these harsh circumstances likely caused Bonnie to turn to a life of crime, becoming a hardened gangster, specializing in bank robbery. At some point in her criminal life, she met Hoxton and the two formed a friendship. Years before the events of PAYDAY 2, Bonnie was arrested and incarcerated, likely for armed robbery of an unknown bank. In prison, she used her skills as a gambler to win information, and managed to find out about the infamous Payday gang which she intended to join after her release. She also discovered some pieces of information regarding the person who framed Hoxton. She would latter pass this information onto the Englishman, setting the first pieces of his plan for retribution. Given Hoxton's determination to catch the rat, he reluctantly accepted her into the gang and used his diplomatic skills and charisma to convince the others. Behind the scenes Bonnie's voice provider during early stages of character development was supposed to be Séainín Brennan, the actress originally responsible for voicing (and presumably providing her face to) Clover before being replaced by Aoife Duffin. In a Tweethttps://twitter.com/SimonViklund/status/539827609983807488 by Simon Viklund, Brennan was going to provide her voice to another character in the game, which led many to believe that character was Bonnie, though the in-game credits and another Tweet by Viklund stated otherwise.https://twitter.com/SimonViklund/status/540051511024562177 In the end, Scottish comedian Rhona Cameron was hired as Bonnie's voice actress and Brennan's involvement in the series, if any, remains unknown. Trivia * Bonnie's British nationality was hinted at prior to her release, as her promotional image shows her wearing a T-shirt with "I 'heart' GLGW" written across it with the heart bearing the Saltire. The font is also reminiscent of medieval Celtic scripture. ** "GLGW" is the abbreviated form of Glasgow, the largest city in Scotland and also Bonnie's hometown. ** As a nod to her nationality and her being a native Glaswegian, Bonnie's mask sports a stylized Glasgow Smile, a type of wound that goes from both sides of the mouth to the ear as a result of an attack, rumored to have originated from Glasgow, Scotland. * Bonnie's appearance was most likely modeled after actress Lea DeLaria's character Carrie "Big Boo" Black in Orange is the new Black, with the most notable resemblances being facial details, (pre-release) similar hairstyles, heavy-set butch appearance and criminal background. * Despite wearing a casual shirt and pants in the Hype Train website, she wears a nearly all-black outfit (With red diamonds on her undershirt, fitting her Gambler role) in-game, regardless of armor. She also has a different haircut from the Hype Train image, having close shaves on both sides instead of a full hairdo. ** Like Clover, Bonnie does not wear a tie. * Bonnie is the second female heister in PAYDAY 2. * When answering a pager, Bonnie will sometimes speak in an American accent. Also, like Clover and Sydney, the pager operator doesn't find it suspicious that a female is answering a pager when all the guards are male. * Bonnie is the second character to be initiated into the gang by Hoxton, the first being Clover. * Bonnie is implied to have been the culprit behind several honeymoon murders in the 90's where she orchestrated the killing of her newlywed husbands to claim their insurance money. The "Chuck" tattoo she now wears is a reference to Chuck Jones, a used car salesman and the first victim of said murders. * According to the FBI Files, Bonnie shares a jail cell with a woman named Juliana Morales, who is a probable relative of Hector, which in turn helped her gain information to contribute to the success of Hoxton Revenge. * Bonnie is an alcoholic, and her signature melee weapon is a bottle of Rivertown Glen. Rivertown is a famous brewery of alcoholic beverages. ** Bonnie may ask the pager operator to send up some more alcohol when answering his calls. She can also be observed drinking alcohol in the Safe House and notably, drinks from the wine bottle itself without moderation. **A loading screen tip implies that, despite having a noted fondness for strong drinks, Bonnie does not handle alcohol very well and can become even more volatile than she usually is when inebriated. Such a case was the reason for a brief scuffle between her and fellow drinker Jimmy that almost ended in violence had the other crew mates not intervene. **After The White House heist, Bonnie used her fortune to build a distillery near Riverview Gardens. In time, "Bonnie's Single Malt" replaced Champagne as the victory drink of choice in the underworld. * Bonnie is the second heister to have tattoos, preceded by John Wick, and followed by Jiro, Bodhi and Sydney. Videos Bonnie voice lines|Bonnie in-game quotes Part 1. More Bonnie voice lines|Bonnie in-game quotes Part 2. Gallery Sportlov day3 bonnie full.png|Bonnie in full detail. Sportlov day3 bon mask.png|Bonnie's mask. Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie. sketch-bonnie-large.jpg|Bonnie sketch from the FBI Files References de:Bonnie ru:Бонни Category:Characters (Payday 2)